


With Tattered Wings We Soar

by drabblesinthemoonlight



Series: In The Woods Somewhere au [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Bucky might make a brief cameo, But confused, F/F, Female Tony Stark, In which Natasha was a part of the Avengers but the Avengers aren't Really the Avengers, More like a Black Ops Team, Natasha is a hermit in a forest, Natasha's jaded, Pre-Slash, Toni is a fan of PB&J sandwiches, Toni is as curious as an old crow, Toni is some sort of forest spirit, in later updates i mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 01:52:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17214782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drabblesinthemoonlight/pseuds/drabblesinthemoonlight
Summary: "You!" Natasha screams."Me!" the woman screams back.





	With Tattered Wings We Soar

She hears screaming. Reality feels like it's fluctuating. The way colours flash and melt into each other is mesmerizing, the way it's like Natasha's looking into a kaleidoscope is fascinating. She wants to wake up but, she can't look away. Everything she hears becomes an orchestra of nonsense, singing and ringing join the screams. Her forearm starts hurting like hell. She feels teeth sink into the flesh and she screams. Then she is let go. The teeth were the only thing keeping her upright because she starts falling.   
  
She goes _down._   
  
Natasha's hit with vertigo.  
  
She wakes up screaming.   
  
Her left forearm burns and Natasha doesn't know _why._   
  
Something clatters to the ground beside her with a squeal.   
  
Natasha whirls to face a, no, _the, woman._   
  
_"You!"_ Natasha screams.   
  
_"Me!"_ the woman screams back.   
  
"What did you do to me?!" Natasha demands.   
  
Natasha climbs out of her bed, the woman skids back.   
  
"Nothing!" she cries.   
  
As she advances, Natasha aggressively gestures to her forearm. To say it has changed is an understatement.     
  
"Oh! _That!"_ the woman says.   
  
"Yeah that! What did you do to it?" Natasha once again, demands.   
  
"I made it better!"   
  
One of Natasha's daggers lodges itself in the floorboards near the woman's hands. She squeaks in terror.   
  
"A little gratitude would be much appreciated!" the woman sniffs.   
  
"For what?!"   
  
"You were bleeding out! I just gave you a little safeguard for the next time you go against a supernatural minion!"   
  
"Beg your pardon?" Natasha murmurs, mortified.   
  
The woman doesn't seem to hear her she continues ranting instead.   
  
"I've only done this for one other person! And I'd say he deserved it a fair bit more than you! He was much more courteous! Or actually...not at all, he was an _asshole._ But so am I, so we got along like a house on fire. It's a real shame that-" she coughs. _"-thing_ happened."    
  
"What? What happened?" Natasha asks.   
  
"Oh nevermind that! My point is-" the woman pauses in thought. "-I can't remember."   
  
"Me too," Natasha says. "Although, I would love if you would elaborate on the how of this issue?"   
  
"Hm?" the woman tilts her head.   
  
"My...how did you change my arm, lady?"   
  
"Oh, it's Antonia! And believe me, if I told you, your brain would combust. Quite literally," Antonia replies.   
  
Antonia then proceeds to get up and raid Natasha's fridge, of all things.   
  
"Hey! What are you doing?" Natasha chases after her.   
  
"I need food! I'm starving! Do you know how much energy transfiguration takes out of a...Oh, what's the word for it?" Antonia says while she begins rifling through Natasha's cupboards.   
  
"Forest god?" Natasha tries.   
  
Antonia perks up.   
  
"Perhaps? Yes, let's go with that!" Antonia grins.   
  
"Why would a forest god need food -- Actually, what exactly are you looking for?"   
  
"Peanut butter and jam! The boy introduced it to me, and I can't get enough of it!"       
  
Forest gods like PB&J, who knew.    
  
"Why were you hurt?"  
  
"Oh, what's with all these questions? I'll be out of your hair in a moment, dear!"   
  
Antonia makes an _'aha!'_ noise.   
  
"You found it?" Natasha guesses.   
  
Antonia nods and limps over to where Natasha keeps the bread.   
  
Wait, she limps.   
  
What the hell is going on?   
  
Natasha isn't sure what to do with herself in this situation. It's not as if she accidentally encounters a god every day. She finds herself watching Antonia as she makes herself a sandwich.   
  
"Why are you staring at me?" Antonia asks defensively.   
  
Natasha jumps a little.   
  
"I -- I don't know," Natasha admits.   
  
"Well...Take a seat, maybe make yourself a sandwich."   
  
Natasha nods numbly and does just that.   
  
They finish their sandwichs in peace. Then Antonia limps to the door.   
  
"I suppose this is goodbye!" Antonia cheerily calls.   
  
"Wait! Are you sure, you want to go? Aren't you hurt?" Natasha finds herself saying.   
  
Which is quite unusual, while this hasn't been her worst experience with people it hasn't been the best.   
  
Antonia snorts and opens the door. The autumn wind blows in, and she's gone with a gust.   
  
Or at least she was. There's a distant thumping sound that has Natasha running outside.   
  
There, in a pile of black feathers lays Antonia.   
  
"Ow."  
  
Natasha laughs hysterically.

**Author's Note:**

> i swear the "forest god" thing is going to come up later, it's a deliberate misunderstanding.


End file.
